mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat vs. Capcom Universe/Ryu
Bio Ryu is a wandering martial artist who lives solely to fight against tough opponents and to test himself for greater challenges. He travels the world from place to place to seek the true meaning of being a fighter. He was taught by Gouken in the art of Ansatsuken along with friend and rival Ken and was victorious in the first Street Fighter tournament. There was also a time when Ryu faced against Akuma, his master's brother and arch nemesis, thus causing the awakening of a chaos energy called Satsui no Hadou (or "murderous intent") that dwells within him. Akuma wishes that Ryu would succumb to the Satsui no Hadou but Gouken successfully sealed it away. He still travels around the world in search of the strongest opponents. Kombat Characteristics Power and Abilities Ryu is a practitioner of Ansatuken-Kikouhou (a non-killing version of his style developed by Gouken). Through his training and dedication to becoming a "True Martial Artist" he has over-come and shunned Ansatsuken-Satsui-no-Hadou (the murderous version of his style) and has incorporated many techniques of other styles into his own in an effort to continue his path of becoming a "True Martial Artist". He is considered a master of Ki Manipulation (mastering the ability to manipulate his life force's energy to produce various effects, primarily various forms of Hadokens) and has been shown to cast spheres of energy from his hands at varying degrees of speed and power (such as temporarily stopping the flow of a waterfall with one blast as well as destroying a solid 20ft granite statue with another). He can control the elemental properties, such as Flame or Electricity, that he is able to add to his Hadokens. This means that he can vary the amount of elemental energy in his attacks from non-lethal to lethal levels to damage his opponents. He can also add properties like a vacuum-effect to draw opponents into the Hadoken to strike them multiple times with one blast. Ryu possesses heightened reflexes and it has been stated that he could dodge gunfire (though automatic fire is unknown) if the need ever arose. Ryu has also shown great feats of strength (such as lifting a giant boulder over his head) and great amounts of stamina (he had to swim the ocean back to shore as a young man after Akuma destroyed his island). He has great durability as well. Balrog, who has leveled vans with one punch, beat Ryu down mercilessly, yet he still got back up and won the fight. Ryu has also shown that he can sense the prescence of others through their fighting spirits or Ki. Variations * Karate: Gains Focus Attack. * Master: Gains Ren Hadoken and Hado Shoryuken attacks. * Wanderer: Gains Baku Hadoken and Shoryureppa attacks. Character Trait Power of Nothingness: Ryu closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before snapping his eyes open, revealing that he's turned a bright white-blue as he attains the Power of Nothingness. In this state, Ryu's strength, speed, and durability increase, as do his own special moves for a brief period of time. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Hadoken: Ryu quickly cups his hands to his side and then thrusts them forward to release a blue energy-based projectile from his cupped hands. ** The enhanced version is called Shakunetsu Hadoken which involves Ryu firing a flaming Hadoken which hits multiple times and does more damage. * Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: Ryu jumps up and performs a helicopter-like spinning kick at the opponent, allowing him to move a slight distance forward. This technique is useful to avoid or even move past projectiles. ** The enhanced version is called EX Tatsumaki Senpukyaku which involves Ryu doing a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku in place, hitting the opponent multiple times if they're close to him. * Shoryuken: Ryu delivers a powerful, jumping uppercut on the opponent, sending them flying into the air. This technique is useful to strike at airborne or close-range opponents. ** The enhanced version is called Souryuken. Ryu does a powerful pair of Shoryuken made at the same time which is strong enough to strike the opponent into the air. * Joudan Sokutogeri: Ryu takes a small step back and delivers a powerful side kick, sending the opponent flying all the way back into the other side of the arena. Karate - Exclusive Moves * Focus Attack: 'Ryu holds a focused stance while emitting a black ink-like aura and then unleashes a concentrated punch that stuns opponents for a free hit. ''(MK vs Capcom - Karate Variation) Master - Exclusive Moves * '''Ren Hadoken: Ryu fires five small quick Hadokens at the opponent in rapid succession. Each Hadoken moves quicker than a standard one but deal minimal damage. (MK vs Capcom - Master Variation) * Hado Shoryuken: Ryu will release blue, fiery ki just after the Shoryuken, sending the opponent higher into the air and dealing more damage. (MK vs Capcom - Master Variation) Wanderer - Exclusive Moves * Baku Hadoken: Ryu fires a red Hadoken that disappears quickly as soon as it leaves Ryu's hands, before reappearing and detonating in a fiery explosion. (MK vs Capcom - Wanderer Variation) * Shoryureppa: Ryu performs a series of multi-hitting Shoryukens that sometimes light the opponent on fire. (MK vs Capcom - Wanderer Variation) X-Ray Move * The Answer Lies...: Ryu uppercuts his opponent, breaking the mandible. Then he punches his opponent in the skull. Later he lifts his foot up and lands it on the opponent's chest, cracking the ribs. Super Move * Shinku Special: A combination of Shinku Hadouken and Shinku Shoryuken, but Ryu starts off with two punches and then a kick. As the opponent gets dizzy, Ryu fires his Metsu Hadouken fireball at the opponent, knocking him/her far away. Ryu then rushes and does the Metsu Shoryuken with a two-punch uppercut that sends the opponent flying high-up into the air. Afterwards, the opponent falls down to the ground. Ultimate Move *'A Real Street Fighter:' W.I.P. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Metsu Hadoken: Ryu does a much more powerful version of the Shinku Hadoken and blasts his opponent, making him/her explode into a cloud of blood and guts. * Metsu Shoryuken: Ryu crouches, and delivers a powerful punch to the opponent's midsection, which lifts them off their feet and then follows up by delivering the actual Metsu Shoryuken to their chin. The game slows down this part of the sequence to illustrate the force of the move, which is enough to crush the opponent's jaw. Ryu then follows through, blasting the opponent into the air from the force of the uppercut, eventually knocking their head off! X-Ality * Ningen Shoryuken: Ryu focuses all his energies into his fist, then slams it into the opponent's chin in a powerful uppercut. After a second, their jaw breaks. Another second later and the jawbone is reduced to pieces. On the third and final second, Ryu's shoryuken goes all the way through, completely obliterating the skull and sending pieces of bone, blood, and brain into the air. Ryu looks at his handiwork in time to see the headless body fall to the ground. Brutalities * Deadly Shoryuken: Ryu does a Shoryuken on his opponent, knocking their head off. * Shinku Hadouken: Ryu does a Shinku Hadouken and blasts his opponent, making him/her explode into a cloud of blood and guts. * Lethal Ansatsuken: Similar to the Deadly Shoryuken, but instead he knocks their upper torso off. (MK vs Capcom - Karate variation) * A Master’s Duty: Ryu performs his X-Ray Attack, but instead of landing his foot on the opponent's chest, cracking the ribs, he stomps a bloody hole on the opponent’s chest. (MK vs Capcom - Master variation) * Hard Trainer: Ryu does the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku on his opponent. Eventually, the opponent’s head and limbs fall off their body while Ryu does the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku on them. (MK vs Capcom - Wanderer variation) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Surrendering Hadoken: Ryu delivers one of his powerful Hadokens to his head, melting it. RAMtalities Melltalities Cretalities * Metsu Hosenka: W.I.P. (with Chun-Li) Gothtalities Kostumes * Kostume 1: His trademark karate gear from every Street Fighter game * Kostume 2: His shirtless alternative costume from Street Fighter IV * Unlockable Kostume: His bearded appearance from Street Fighter V * DLC Kostume: Evil Ryu * Kosplay DLC: Jin Kazama from Tekken Battle Intro Ryu tightens his headband and says "The answer lies in the heart of battle." Victory Pose Ryu crosses his arms, looks toward the other side and says "I must train harder." Rival Category:Mortal Kombat vs. Capcom Universe